


Heaven

by bornforwar_archivist, Tali_Sarah



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tali_Sarah/pseuds/Tali_Sarah
Summary: By TaliSometimes love isn't enough.





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: Hmm...let me see, do I have a big house? No. Do I have a boat? No. Do I have lots of money? No. Then I guess I don't own them. They belong to Studio USA, Renaissance Pictures, and MCA, they probably belong to Rob Tapert too. I am not making any money so please don't sue.  
> Note: This is a short "what if" story. You guys are gonna hate me but I had to write something and this just came. So send me death threats and tell me what you think oh and I want to know if I make anyone cry, that way I might have actually written a serious fic for once.
> 
> Time line: We'll say around the end of season 5

I stand back looking on, they don't see me, I'm being careful about that. It's funny when you think about it, Ares just isn't the God of War he is war. He's the stench of dead bodies, the stain of blood, the tears of widows, yet he is also the uniter of people, the hope in each other, the loyalty between men. Now he is a broken man, sure he still has his Godhood but his heart, a heart that many thought never existed has been broken. Shattered dreams, he's a child again. He used to be innocent, a free spirit. Then his world came crashing down with the announcement that he was war. It took him years but he found something to love, someone to pour his feeling into. Then he lost that and mourned for her. The finale call came when she died, all because Olympus was to scared. He put her body and her best friend's body in ice, to be preserved. Every year on the anniversary of her death he would go back, hoping against hope that she would wake up and it had all been a bad dream. Ares Greek God of War was no more, left was Mars, the Roman God of War. A much harder ruthless person. On the twenty fifth year after her death Ares did not go to his Princess, instead he found someone that reminded him of her.

I can hear them now, arguing. She's upset but I know she won't show it. She turns, her raven locks blowing in the wind. She is strong, too strong I think, after years of everyone telling her what she was feeling was wrong she believed it. They were not to know every time they said something bad about Ares it hurt her, it wasn't their fault.

I've watched over her since she was a child, the Fates foretold she was special, I made sure she lived long enough. It was not Ares that told her Father to kill her, it was me. I knew Cyrene had to do something now or he would hurt Xena in the future. I suppose it was a stupid move but it helped make her who she is today.

She screams something at him, I can't hear now, the wind has risen and is loud. She turns back to him. Then she whispers, this I do hear. "I will never love you." I hang my head, such painful lies.

As the words leave her mouth Discord appears behind her, sword raised. Ares pushed his Princess away just in time. Discord's weapon did not slice through Xena's flesh and rip through important organs, it did however lodge itself firmly within Ares stomach.

I start running across the sand to get to him, funny, I am doing it the mortal way. Discord has frozen, she is staring at her blood covered hands. Xena has turned white, fresh tears roll down her cheeks, and I run and cradle war in my arms like a child. I have never felt so useless in my whole life, for I know I can not heal him.

Xena kneels down beside me. She leans over and brushes a tear off of his cheek. Blood is spilling everywhere, I would usually have a freak but now isn't the time, these last few moments are precious. "I didn't mean it." I hear her whisper. "I do love you."

Ares smiles slightly before closing his eyes and taking his finale breath in this mortal world. Xena tries to control herself but grief is hard to deny. I on the other hand fell something I have never before. Pure hatred. I lower Ares to the ground and stand up slowly, I approach Discord who is still in a state of shock. A dagger appears my hand. From then on all I can remember is the look in Discord's eyes as I stab her, and end a life she thought was forever.

I turn back to Xena, she looks up at me with those blue eyes and to the dagger in my hand and the fallen body of The Goddess of retribution. She looks quite scared, for unlike Ares, I am Love, I am not supposed to kill. I look down at my blood covered body and wonder what I have done. He was my brother, my complete opposite, I am Love, he was War. Yet we were the best of friends and loyal as brother and sister. He died in the name of love, saving the one being that meant more to him then himself. I wonder if he's gone to Heaven?

_AS A CHILD I WALKED_

_As a child I walked_   
_with noisy fingers_   
_along the hemline_   
_of so many meadows_   
_back home_

 _Green fabric_   
_streched out_   
_shy earth_   
_shock of sky_

 _I'd sit on logs like pulpits_   
_listen to the sermon_   
_of sparrows_   
_and find god in simplicity,_   
_there amongst the dandelion_   
_and thorn_

_~Jewel_

 

The End


End file.
